


Becoming Queen Sized (DRWG Story)

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham





	Becoming Queen Sized (DRWG Story)

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+

Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through history, those in high power would exert their power to express their power and authority. Many would flaunt their wealth at everyone, Throw expensive parties, and brag, brag and more brag. But in this case it is a bit more… unique.

Sonia Nevermind, the current queen of Novoselic, A land known for their odd traditions. Sonia governed her kingdom for about 10 years. Through her knowledge as leadership, foreign languages, economics, international law, and diagnostic medicine. She ruled her kingdom to be a peaceful and hopeful land.

While a peaceful nation is always a good thing, the kingdom’s relationship to other nations is basically non existent. Novoselic is a very closed off nation, has been and always been which is a shame to say the least. As she finds the cultures of the world to be so interesting, And would love to spread her own to the rest of the world. This saddened the queen a good amount… but realized, oh yeah she is the freaking queen! Let’s share our traditions and vice versa! But will this be a good way to do this?

Brainstorming with her husband and king of Novoselic: Gundham Tanaka, The Ultimate Breeder. He and she meet at Hope's Peak and bond over their mutual interest for the occult years ago.

“……” “Ah of course! The art of the culinary arts. A universal desire that everyone shares!” If I were to express this passion, I need your help to complete this mission. I must consume all of the world's finest cuisines and gain the trust of everyone.”

“Well now, if this also means our conquest… then by all means I will! My love... “ Gundham declares this with a dorky pose filled with gusto.

“Thank you for always being at my side Gundham, I can’t wait to put this plan into motion. *smotch* we start tomorrow, good night my supreme overlord of ice…” she fell asleep for high hopes for the future. Though she should properly reconsider the big change of her figure...

Week 1: Japan!

Sushi and Ramen!

Bowls of different kinds of ramen, Sushi were placed at the center of the wide long table of the dining hall. Sonia has not eaten a single thing until this evening so her belly is empty. While not the goal is not to eat everything. But to simply eat everything should possibly fit on her stomach. Gundham sitting next to her helped her with anything. She slowly makes her way to each bowl, slowly slurping the liquid and chunks. By the 5th bowl she was starting to feel the bloatedness of her belly. That she was half way done with all the sushi too. Sonia had to order Gundham to serve her the sushi and bowls since she was so bloated to move a muscle. After the 7th bowl, she had enough. Sonia while wearing a simple nightgown. The dress was being pushed forward by her belly alone. Gundham saw a tiny rip on the side. Though she was in great pain with her tightening and all. She felt a little blissful. Gundham did not put his finger on it but- Sonia kind of looked saltified and so did what she feels like.

“While we have not finished everything on the agenda, we made some good progress, we will continue the next day.” She said with gusto, though maybe too much gusto. She was a burping mess the walk back to her room. Heck Gundham had to carry and mosstage the food baby.

Week 2: America

Burgers and Hot dogs.

Same routine as yesterday, this time with a notably bulge in her tummy. Her face looked puffer and softer than usual. Her arms did too. Though Gundham and others were trying to tell her the changes all week, she seemed to block them out. Sonia decided to wear a regal dress for this session, but the dress felt a little tighter. Strange…. As the queen chows down on the meats. The corset underneath feels so tight… While she would love to take it off to stop the pain and rub the pain away, she is still a queen and a queen always has proper table matters! Gundham costumes to help her by rubbing her belly and feeding her burgers. By the end, she was going to burst! But she did finish all the burgers and dogs and triumph. 

Wobbling to her room once more. The corset was actually struggling on the queen.

“Gundham dearie… take off my corset, before I lose myself.”

“Of course, I release you that shackles that bind you, to free yourself and gain a second breath on life’s hardshi-” “Gundham please!”

Sonia removed her dress to expose not only her face and belly to be enlarged but the rest herself too. Her puffy looking black panties were squished by her fat. It looks like they were squishing her inner thighs. Her stockings were as well. The dark green bra she was wearing was also ill fitting since titflesh was spilling out. The strip on the back looked like bursting. When Gundham did remove her corset, the suppressed belly was free for the world to see. It hung downward. It was wide and heavy. But also that’s not the only thing being suppressed,

“BWARPPPPP, that was much better, it would been a true travesty if I did that on the table would you agree?”

Plopping herself on the bed playing with her rather big belly. She stared at the mass and looked almost hypnotized by it. Though he did not admit to her face, Gundham did take a good liking to her bigger self. She and him would get very close to one another. Gundham hugged her, giving tiny nibbles on her neck, while Sonia sat on him, flustering him. While they did not really talk about in detail, they both are really like the bigger assets she is growing. And it’s only to get bigger from here on out.

Week 7: Italy!

Pizza Time!

“Almost…”

Sonia feverishly trying to put on the strip of her bra with her porky digits and bingo wing arms. The bra was 2 sizes too small. And her boobs were bouncing with every little movement… And finished!

Now left is the dress. And boy it was big. Sonia’s weight blew up these weeks. Going from an elegant thin lady to a joyful fat cat of a queen. Her boobs were large and perky somewhat, They were big enough to be almost as big as her own head. Overall having a special type of body. She had the biggest belly of the kingdom, a double filled apron of fat that is as wide and heavy as a boulder. Her arms, legs were just huge lumps of doughy, swaddling blubber that ensnared everything around her.

Overtime Sonia got hold of a special dress that actually covers most of her…. Bits, The top part still reveals her cleavage. Sonia requested that because without it she gets too hot and sweaty. The dress had a dark green color with hints of white and red. It did a really good job covering her up, but her medicine balls aka her huge rear sticks out. It shakes like a pendulum, in addition to making a bigger throne.

She was helped out by Gundham to the dining hall due to Sonia being so… you know… fat. The dress she wore did not leave any room for breathing, she was getting hot and sweaty fast. What once was an easy stroll to the hall, was a test of endurance for the queen. Gundham was a lucky man indeed.

Wadding to the hall, she required 3 chairs to hold all of her girth. The chairs groan in pain. The aroma of the pizza is simply mouthwatering to look and smell.

Having one of every type of pizza you can think of: Standard, veggie, meat lovers, greek, California,....Hawaiian and even a special one, that is instead of tomato sauce, they use ice cream!

Eager to eat already, the massive queen used one hand to grab a slice and other hand the same. She munched on each slice in rapid succession. At this point she has no longer kept any of her ladylike table matters. She is indliging in herself. Burping like a mad queen too. It did not take a while for all the pizza to be comply devorlord. All because for the love of other cultures but also satisfy herself with being as big as possible, fitting of a queen, but also too saftifuly her love too. Satiety and full. Sonia began to rub her heavy, tight belly. Producing tiny wet burps.

“Urpp…. I’m sorry, yo- BWARPP has to see that, URPPP, as well as… giving nothing to e- HURPPP, to eat…” Sonia groans with glee.

“Do come here to help my belly troubles….” Sonia pleaded to Gundham.

While rubbing his hands to her bloated tummy, Gundham could not help but blush and stutter his lines all the while, the gusto he had deflated when she was so huge… For a bit he could just stand there…. Raising her dress to expose her belly, there were so many stretch marks...

“Hmmm? Why did you stop, are feeling alright?, your face is burning with crimson, did you need a doctor…?”

Sonia was surprised to see Gundham hop to her belly to feel her entire self. He rubbed his entire face and body to feel the warmness of her, the sounds of her rumbling tummy. Sweet move, but the combined weight of Sonia, the mountains of pizza she ate, and Gundham caused the 3 three chairs to finally be destroyed. The two royaites to be send to the ground, making a huge crash Leaving alone shards of the chairs left.

“Well now, I have become the pig haven't we? She giggles while blushing, “ Just look how massive I truly became this last couple of weeks, why are we doing this in the first place?” She chuckles. Gundham also chucked awkwardly

“Though as strange is this to say but this transformation of yours to be most… alluring and attractive.” His body still resting on her belly

.

“Well thank you…! Now how will the public take this…?’

Nonetheless it was an experience for the both of them. When the citizens of Novoselic saw the new Sonia and well the response was conflicted and taken back with such a massive change of size and apprentice. But I thought this change was for building bonds with the other powers of the world though the culinary arts.” Declarations were made thanks to it. (whatever because of her feedings or just because she is the queen is unknown. Regardless the king and queen continue to love each other’s company and then some. And lived together happily ever after~.


End file.
